The Narnian King
Live Action's movie-spoof of 1994 disney film "The Lion King" Cast * Infant Simba- Infant Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith) * Young Simba - Ben (Man of the House) * Teenage Simba - Marshall Stouffer (Wild America) * Adult Simba - William Thatcher (A Knight's Tale) * Young Nala - Kat Harvey (Casper; 1995) * Adult Nala - jocelyn (A Knight's Tale)/Caitlin (Roar) * Timon - Pippin (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Pumbaa - Merry (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Mufasa - Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Sarabi - Arwen (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Scar - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Shenzi - Hag (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Banzai - Narzug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Ed - Gollum (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * The Hyenas - Orcs and Goblins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Rafiki - Gandalf (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Zazu - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014) * Sarafina - Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2002-2003) * Infant Kiara - Infant Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Stampede - Wargs (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) Scenes * The Wolf-Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Wolf-Dog King part 2 - Aragorn and Miraz's Conversation * The Wolf-Dog King part 3 - Marshall Stouffer's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Wolf-Dog King part 4 - Marshall's Pouncing Lesson * The Wolf-Dog King part 5 - Marshall and Miraz's Conversation/Inviting Brainy Barker * The Wolf-Dog King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King” * The Wolf-Dog King part 7 - Marshall & Kat Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard * The Wolf-Dog King part 8 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including The Hag, Narzug & Gollum * The Wolf-Dog King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard - Aragorn to the Rescue * The Wolf-Dog King part 10 - Kings of the Past * The Wolf-Dog King part 11 - "Be Prepared" * The Wolf-Dog King part 12 - The Stampede/Aragorn's Death/Marshall Runs Away * The Wolf-Dog King part 13 - Miraz Takes Over * The Wolf-Dog King part 14 - Meet Merry and Pippin * The Wolf-Dog King part 15 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Wolf-Dog King part 16 - Bilbo and Miraz's Conversation * The Wolf-Dog King part 17 - Relax Under The Stars/He's Alive? * The Wolf-Dog King part 18 - Annabeth Chased Merry/The Reunion * The Wolf-Dog King part 19 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Wolf-Dog King part 20 - William Thatcher and jocelyn's Argument/Meet Gandalf/Aragorn’s Ghost * The Wolf-Dog King part 21 - The King has Returned/Merry and Pippin's Distraction * The Wolf-Dog King part 22 - William Confronts Miraz/William Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Wolf-Dog King part 23 - William vs. Miraz/Miraz's Death/Happy Ending * The Wolf-Dog King part 24 - End Credits Trivia * The choice of Marshall Stouffer as Young Simba is an actor reference, since both are played by Jonathan Taylor Thomas. *